firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fireman Sam episodes
This is a full index list of episodes of the Fireman Sam Television Series. Series 1: 1985 - Welsh - 1987 - UK #The Kite #Barn Fire #Trevor's Training #Flat Tyre #Camping #Norman's Tricky Day #Lost Cat #Telly Trouble Series 2: 1988 - Welsh - UK #Treasure Hunt #Sam's Day Off #Thief In PontyPandy #Chemistry Set #Safe With Sam (1988 Special) #The Wishing Well #The Great Inventor #Snow Business (1988 Christmas Special) Series 3: 1990 - Welsh - UK #Dilys' Forgetful Day #Spot of Bother #Halloween #Norman's Pitfall #Lost Ring #All In A Good Cause #Brass Band #Lost In The Fog #Bentley the Robot Series 4: 1994 - Welsh - UK - Note: This is the last series of the original Fireman Sam. #Home From Rome #Rich and Famous #Quarry Rescue #Deep Trouble #Trevor's Boot Sale #What Goes Up #Steel Under Par #Disaster For Dinner Live Action Film: 1996 - Note: This film was marked as the end of the original Fireman Sam. *Fireman Sam In Action Series 5: 2005 - Welsh - UK #Danger Falling Sheep #Twist of Fate #A Real Live Wire #Bug Eyed Boy From Venus #Bath Time for Dusty #Neighbourhood Watchout #Twitchers in Trouble #Carnival of Junk #Mummy's Little Pumpkin #Joker Soaker #Fit for Nothing #Deep Water #Beast of Pontypandy #Pizza Palaver #Fun Run #Trouble and Squeak #King of the Jungle #Norman's Invisible Friend #High Jinx #The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces #Fiery Finale #Birthday Surprise #Firefighter of Tomorrow #Fields of Fire #Let it Snow #The Big Freeze Live on Stage: 2006 -Note This is on DVD and Only For No More Models *Fireman Sam: on Stage Series 6: 2008 - Welsh - UK #Blow Me Down #Pontypandy Extreme #Elvis Sings the Blues #Fireworks for Mandy #Heap of Trouble #Stuck in the Muck #Sausages vs Shrimp #Flood's Flood #Off Duty Sam #Stranded #Sheepdog Trails #Norman's Ghost #Poorly Penny #Pirates of Pontypandy #The Pontypandy Pioneers #Twitching the Night Away #Double Trouble #Sailor Steele #Fireman James #Day at the Seaside #Dilys' Big Surprise #Model Plane #Three Legged Race #Norman's Ark #Open Day #Mike's Rocket Series 7 - 2008 - Welsh - UK #Paper Plane Down #Hot and Cold Running Sniffer Dog #Hearts of Fire #Perilous Path #The New Hero Next Door #Santa Overboard #Best Foot Forward #Baa Baa Baby #Mother's Helper #Cat Magic #Seeing Red #Going Out With a Bang #The Wrong Smell #No Nurse Like You #The One That Got Away #Dinosaur Hunt #Floating Kart #A Sticky Situation #Cry Wolf #Sheep on the Road #Mam's Day #Alarm on the Beach #Hot Air #Towering Inferno #Danger by the Double #When Fools Rush In Films: 2010 - 2013 *The Great Fire of Pontypandy *Fireman Sam: The Movie *Norman and The Caveman Season 8 - 2012 - Welsh - UK #Bronwyn's Millionth Customer #Runaway Train #Mandy's Mountain #Water Tower Inferno #Jupiter on the Loose #The Big Chill #Boyce will be Boyce #Elvis in Concert #Mandy at Sea #The Great Guinea Pig Rescue #The Pontypandyness Monster #Disastrous Dilys #Charlie's Big Catch #Bessie to the Rescue #King of the Mountain #Lighthouse Lock Out #Girls' Night In #To Outfox a Fox #Lily Lost and Found #Sky Lanterns #The Pontypandy Polar Bear #Ice Cold in Pontypandy #Snowball of Doom #Floodlights #Norman's Halloween Heist #Wheel on Fire Season 9 - 2013 - Welsh - UK #Norman and The Kids Go To Newtown #A Bad Day for Bella #A Good Day For Dusty #Happy Christmas #Lily Starts School #Happy Birthday Sam #Sam Saves the Sea #A Bit of Sing Song #The Baby Sitter #Norman at Halloween #Olivia's First Day Category:Episodes Category:Episodes